


The anniversary gift

by xiaolianhua



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anniversary, Birthday Sex, Bottom Kim Jongdae | Chen, Clubbing, Leather Trousers, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Surprises, Top Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:20:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21514426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaolianhua/pseuds/xiaolianhua
Summary: A story where Baekhyun takes Jongdae clubbing for his birthday and Minseok has returned from a business trip with a surprise
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Kudos: 48





	The anniversary gift

He had gotten a message earlier from his lover to meet him and few of their friends at the club to celebrate their anniversary and his own 25th birthday. Choosing a nice pair of tight jeans to go with a sleeveless fitting top, Jongdae had met with Baekhyun and his boyfriend to go to the club. Minseok had explained that he was running late with work and would just join them there – there was still some things to work out in the office after a week long work trip to Japan. 

Upon arriving, Baekhyun had dragged him to the bar and then in front of one of the elevated dancing stages in the club. Smirking and winking at the man, his friend had pulled his boyfriend deeper to the dance floor and leaving Jongdae alone frowning at his now lost friends. His confusion had just grown when the crowd exclaimed and cheered around him, forcing him to look up at the stage what the commotion was about. 

At the platform right next to him was a man dressed in thigh leather pants – that’s what he saw first, before his eyes slithered upwards to the man’s face and breath stuck in his throat. His boyfriend of five years was dancing on the stage and smirking down at him when their eyes met. Jongdae couldn’t believe that his sweet and loving boyfriend was up on the stage, gyrating his hips against a pole standing in the middle of the stage, leaning back as he ascended on his knees, all the time keeping those hips moving sinfully against the pole. 

Minseok flashed him another grin, pushing himself up the floor as he turned to face the other direction and slid down, back braced against the cool metal pole. Jongdae was sure he had never seen the leather pants on his boyfriend before and not even in his closet. He swallowed hard, suddenly remembering the beer he was holding and gulped it down, eyes never straining away from his lover’s tight ass. 

Minseok took a hold on the pole and leaned back to spin around it swiftly before standing in place and moving other hand on it as well. He paused for a moment to catch the beat of the song before making a slow and sensual body wave against the pole, repeating the movement few times – the slow wave accentuated his curves and muscles. 

The club’s lights seemed to emphasize the sexy moves the man worked against the pole. Jongdae failed to notice Baekhyun who was grinding against his side teasingly as his attention was all on his boyfriend on the stage. Jongdae swallowed again, wetting his suddenly dry lips as he watched Minseok to drop down again, shaking his ass in a way that should have been illegal. 

“He’s good, right?!” Baekhyun yelled to Jongdae’s ear, startling the birthday boy from his trance. “Jongin taught him”

“What?!” Jongdae yelled back, glancing at his friend before fixing his eyes back at his lover who was now toying with the buttons of his shirt. Jongdae caught Minseok’s gaze just as the man smirked and winked as he popped the top button open. 

“Jongin helped him with that!” Baekhyun laughed, pushing his friend before fixing his eyes on the dancer as well. “He’s fucking sexy” 

That Jongdae heard laud and clear and pried eyes away from his lover to glare at his bestfriend, “He is and he’s mine!” 

“Whoa, hold your balls! Baekhyun laughed and slapped Jongdae’s ass. 

Minseok gyrated his hips to the music as he turned around, slowly undoing his top. Facing away from his friends he let the shirt drop from his shoulders. Making a body wave he looked at his lover over his shoulder before turning half way. The lights from the ceiling catching the fresh piercing on his left nipple. Biting down on his lip he slid a hand between his legs, squeezing his package, enjoying the beat pulsing through his body. 

Minseok winked at the audience and waved as he jumped down from the stage, giving space to the next volunteer. Pushing through the mass of people he rounded the stage to his lover, wiping off sweat from his temple. He grinned at the flabbergasted look on his lover’s face, “Happy birthday!” 

Jongdae stuttered, wetting his dry lips again as he tried to form something – anything to say. 

Baekhyun launched himself on Minseok, “Fuck that was hot, hyung! Look at you” He leered, eyes swiping over his friend’s muscled and very exposed body. “The piercing suits you” He said, thumbing the hard nub and piercing, crying out when Jongdae slapped him hard at that. 

Minseok just laughed at them, sliding an arm around Jongdae’s slim waist to pull him close. “I’m all yours, baby” He said to his ear, tugging the lobe with his teeth and felt the shudder that shot through his lover’s body at his ministrations. 

Taking Jongdae’s forgotten drink, Minseok finished it swiftly as Jongdae buttoned up his shirt and wound fingers around his wrist, “We’re leaving.” 

“What? We just got here” Minseok protested, “We’re going to dance some and leave then, come on” He said, tugging Jongdae closer as he started to move to the beat again. He grinned at his lover, eyes lined in dark kohl and eyeshadow sparkling in the lights of the club as he tugged the other into a dance. 

”Fucking tease” Jongdae mumbled, sure that Minseok couldn’t hear it even though the older reacted with a wink to it nevertheless. He felt arms circling his slim waist, warm palm riding up on his back to pull them closer as the other dropped low, squeezing a firm cheek. 

Jongdae’s reaction was imminent, gasp leaving his lips as his hips moved forward to get some friction – any contact at all but Minseok was a tease and danced apart before Jongdae got what he craved for. He gyrated hips to the music, biting his lip as he stared his lover down before turning around and purposefully dropped down close enough for his ass to touch Jongdae’s bulge. Standing up slowly he turned around again, smirking at his flushed lover as he leaned close to talk to his ear, ”How much you want me?” 

”Seok.. let’s go” Jongdae said, impatient as his arousal throbbed against the seam of his jeans uncomfortably. 

Minseok just shook his head at the answer, letting his hands wander over his lover’s lithe body, fingertips slipping under the shirt, making the younger’s breath hitch with anticipation. ”Tell me” 

”Fuck Seok, not here” Jongdae tried to resist his boyfriend’s words, determined not to give in so easily now even if he all but wanted to fuck or be fucked by this sexy man. 

”Tell me” Minseok said, licking Jongdae’s ear, ”Tell me how much you want your boyfriend? To toy with the nipple piercing? To be fucked to the mattress so hard your ass remembers my cock for days.” 

Jongdae moaned loudly at the words and he was ever thankful of the loud music covering it. He pulled their hips together hard, enjoying the gasp that left involuntarily from his lover’s lips. With a smirk he leaned in, licking behind Minseok’s ear, ”fuck me, Seok. I need you to remind me how it is” 

The words were all that Minseok needed to take a hold on Jongdae’s wrist and pulling him through the mass of people to the door. ”My car’s near” He said, the cooler nigh air clearing his head as he tugged the younger towards it. 

Jongdae followed silently and as soon as he sat down on the passenger’s seat he pulled the fly open, offering some relief for himself. 

Minseok glanced at him as he slid on the driver’s seat and tsk’ed as he leaned over to to tug him back in and pulled he zipper close, ”not yet my love, not yet,” and started the car to drive them home. 

Jongdae shifted on the seat impatiently but accepted his faith. It wasn’t often his boyfriend got all dominant with him – not to this extent at least – and Jongdae knew that whenever it did happen, he was in for one of the best fucks in his life, so he waited quietly. 

The couple stepped in their apartment, the peak of arousal diluted with time but the underlying need and want was there as strong as ever. 

”To the bedroom, no stripping” Minseok commanded, staring at his lover with dark eyes that held a dark promise for the other if he behaved. 

Jongdae nodded, swallowing hard as he stepped towards their bedroom, hips swinging just to to gear his lover’s interest up a notch. He knew Minseok’s eyes were trained on his behind as he followed the other. 

”Now.. this is your birthday” Minseok started, licking his lips as he smiled at the other, ”you get to say if we use toys or not but that’s all. Everything else is my choice and my command.” 

Jongdae grinned, pulling his lover in a needy, harsh kiss with too much tongue but too aroused to care. ”No toys” He said in between the kisses, sucking Minseok’s lower lip before sliding his tongue in his lover’s mouth again. ”Just you” He said against his lips as they pulled apart to breath. 

”I like that” Minseok said, stealing another kiss as he undressed the younger. For each revealed patch of skin, the older pressed a kiss upon, licking the soft skin as he traveled down, tongue playing with one of his nipples before he sucked on it, fingers teasing the other. He relished at the choked whimper that was forced out at a particular harsh nip. Letting the shirt drop down completely, he moved tot he jeans. Kneeling down he smirked lewdly, hand cupping the obvious arousal tenting the front. Jongdae keened and bit down on his lip as his hips moved to the touch, craving for more. 

This time, Minseok let him have it and promptly opened the fastenings and tugged the garment down. “Lay down on your back, keep your hands up over your head” Minseok instructed as he gathered the clothes and folded them in chair. With a satisfied smile he turned to the bed, pleased to see his lover in the position he asked for, looking back at him with dilated eyes. He moved to get the lube and tossed it on the bed before straddled Jongdae’s thighs. 

Minseok touched the soft skin, finger trailing along the faint lines of his muscles. His mouth followed the invisible line, mapping the skin with occasional bite to mark him his. He leaned up to kiss his lover passionately, drinking the gasps and hums his lover fed him as their groins ground against each other.

Minseok sat up, sliding lower to kiss Jongdae’s inner thigh. He lavished the soft skin with his lips and tongue, making the younger squirm in anticipation. He pulled the underwear off and placed it on the floor. He removed his own top as well, enjoying the way his lover’s eyes fixated on the new piercing right. “You like that, don’t you?” He murmured, touching the piercing as he watched his boyfriend. “To taste it, to suck it, making your hyung sob with lust? But not today, my dear” He leered as he wrapped wingers around Jongdae’s cock, just holding it for a moment. “You’re so hard for hyung already” 

Jongdae gasped and nodded, grasping the sheets as he tried to keep his hands up like he was ordered to. “That… you are so fucking sexy.” 

“Ah… am I?” Minseok lifted an eyebrow as he licked the tip of Jongdae’s cock, humming at the tangy taste. He flattened his tongue against the underside, licking slow and deliberately along the length few times, dipping down to suck on his balls. 

Jongdae could feel the smirk spreading on his lover’s lips at the needy whimpers that left his lips and the jerk of his hips at the hot, wet touch. He couldn’t stop the moan when Minseok engulfed his cock and took in half of it. Gasping his lover’s name, Jongdae forced himself to stay in place as the hot heat around his shaft was driving him mad. 

With a particular twist of hand and a strong suck Jongdae was brought near the edge. He lost the control and move d a hand to twist it in Minseok’s hair, keeping him in place as he fucked him lover’s mouth. 

Minseok let him do that for a moment, pushing back just as Jongdae was about to cum. “Should I cuff you as you failed to keep your hands where I told you to keep them?” 

Jongdae whimpered but quickly moved his arms back up above his head, “sorry hyung.” He breathed, looking at his lover. He wasn’t truly scared of his lover, he could see and feel him being too aroused to end this all at this small slip. He still felt a little nervous, being on the edge for so long – since the club really – was making him crazy. 

Minseok hummed, stroking Jongdae’s cock languidly, pressing his thumb just under the tip to make the other shudder. “You said no toys so can you keep your hands up without?” He asked, stroking him harder and letting go completely just as Jongdae was on the edge again. 

Jongdae nodded eagerly, biting down a remark as he was edged again by the older. “I won’t drop them again, hyung” 

“Good” Minseok said, thumbing the sensitive top before releasing the pulsing length to slide off the bed. He took time to undress himself, slowly dragging the leather pants down with his underwear. Crawling back on the bed he knelt between Jongdae’s legs, pushing them up against his chest. 

Biting the soft skin on Jongdae’s thighs, he descended down, hot breath teasing Jongdae’s entrance as Minseok kept looking up at his lover. He reveled in the low moan ripped from his lover’s throat at the first lick against the puckering flesh. He lapped the skin, teasingly pushing in just the tip of his tongue before pulling it out again to twirl and tease around the entrance. 

Trusting that Jongdae would keep his legs up, he moved his hands to spread the man open more. He licked deep inside, humming as he felt Jongdae’s back curve, pressing him closer, deeper. Minseok slipped a finger inside along his tongue, making his lover moan softly. 

Minseok grinned as he stretched up, pushing the digit in as he pulled Jongdae in a hard kiss. He mirrored his lover’s desperation in it, tongues battling for dominance between their lips. He broke the kiss to press lips over Jongdae’s chin, neck, down to his clavicle and chest. He stopped to tease the hard nipple before biting on the soft skin near his belly button. “You should wear the piercing again,” he mumbled to the skin, looking up as the licked the fading spot where Jongdae’s naval ring used to be. 

“Maybe if you behave, I will.” He challenged, dropping his hands to play with his own hair just to have a small distraction from the slow pace his boyfriend seemed to set for now. It was no where near satisfying, his cock was aching after being edged few times, his hole clenched against Minseok’s slim finger in hope for anything that would give him pleasure and rush towards his release. 

Minseok laughed at the words, licking over Jongdae’s cock before reached for the lube and quickly spread some over himself and in Jongdae’s hole. “On fours,” he said, pushing his knee to aid the movement. 

Jongdae grunted, almost falling over as his arms protested at the sudden movement. He braced himself, face down and ass up, exposing himself to his lover. A shiver passed through his body when Minseok’s hands massaged his behind, delivering a slap that resonated in the silence. “Fuck you’re beautiful,” he all but whispered, voice low and thick with arousal. 

Kneeling behind his lover, Minseok pushed in slowly, knowing that Jongdae could take it – still loose even after a week apart. A thought crossed his mind that his boyfriend had indeed kept himself loose for him and that thought alone make him moan Jongdae’s name. “Shit, you are still loose. Have you played with yourself while I was gone? I bet you were, naughty boy.” 

Jongdae grimaced at the initial stretch but it wasn’t anything that he couldn’t take. Gasping he nodded, glancing back at the other, “I missed you. It’s not the same” He admitted and pressed back little, willing himself relax around the hot length. 

“Yet you never sent me a video or that, only jerking off.” Minseok said, gripping on Jondae’s slim hips as he slowly rocked in, teasing. He pulled back when he felt his lover relax around him and pushed in deep yet keeping the pace slow, “why’s that, huh? Tell me.” 

“I-” Jongdae’s answer was cut short as Minseok pushed in deep and hard, the angle familiar and well practiced so it never missed his spot, “I don’t know” He grunted at a hard trust, pushing hands under himself to gain leverage to push back. “Punish me for it? You promised” 

Minseok laughed, fingertips burying into the soft skin at bruising strength as he fucked his lover. “I did” He mused, setting a brutal pace in and out in and out that sent Jongdae mewling to the sheets as his arms gave out at the pressure. 

Minseok leaned over his lover’s body, biting on his shoulder to mark him as he fucked him hard. A strangled moan leaving his lover’s lips told him he was close and Minseok didn’t have the will power to stop him again, too far gone in passion himself. “Come for me, baby” 

And Jongdae came hard, body stilling and squeezing around Minseok’s cock hard before twitching and shivering as his orgasm took over. He gasped, panting as he struggled to stay up for the other to finish. 

Minseok pulled out when Jongdae’s spasms stopped and turned him around to lay on his back. With a smile he lifted the other’s legs up and entered him again. Leaning over the other’s body and bracing himself with hands on either side of his lover’s head, his hips moved rhythmically against his lover’s. 

He let himself be pulled in an open kiss, panting in his lover’s mouth. He heard Jongdae’s murmurs for asking him to come, to release deep inside. Gathering his power, Minseok moved up and took a hold on Jongdae’s thighs as he fucked him hard and released in him with a low groan, head turned back and eyes squeezed shut in deep pleasure. 

He let Jongdae’s legs drop to the bed as he leaned over to kiss him, soft and relaxed. “Happy birthday and anniversary,” he whispered against the swollen lips before kissing him again. 

Jongdae ran hands along Minseok’s sides and back, just enjoying the afterglow for a moment. He shifted under his lover and reached for some paper towels on their nightstand to clean up. Minseok noticed and took them from him, “shower and fresh sheets” He said, pecking Jongdae’s lips again before standing up and holding hand to his lover to take. 

After cleaning up, Minseok laid down on their bed with a deep sigh, “This bed is heaven.” 

“You are” Jongdae grinned and slipped under the covers and scooted closer his lover, “especially with this,” he said and leaned over to kiss the pierced nipple. 

The action made the older giggle as he wrapped an arm around Jongdae’s shoulder to pull him close, “you like? It’s almost healed now, I took it on the first day of the business trip.” 

“I love it, it makes you even sexier.” Jongdae grinned, kissing his lover quickly before looking at the piercing again, “what made you take it? You never spoke anything about it before” 

“You said something about it before, remember? How you wanted to take it but were afraid it hurt too much or it wouldn’t look good. I thought it was sexy and wanted to try. I can always take it out later” Minseok shrugged, “It feels fine now though, it was really fucking sore for few days. You can play with it next week.” 

“Looking forward to it” Jongdae leered and settled down on his lover’s chest. “And those leather pants..” 

Minseok didn’t know why it was so funny but he couldn’t stop the laughter bubbling in his chest as he looked at his dazed lover, “If the leather has this reaction on you, I’ll make sure to use them again. Now, sleep. We can have another catch up in the morning” 

Jongdae mumbled his reply to Minseok’s chest that sounded awfully lot like a promise and pressed a small kiss on the skin before let himself fall asleep in his lover’s strong arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading~~ kudos and comments are appreciated <3


End file.
